Dawn Of Acheron
by gardevoirfan134
Summary: Felix Kaine is just 16 when his innocent world breaks down in a single night. Now an enforcer for the IDCA, he now kills the demonic entities he once enjoyed sketching in his notebook. He doesn't know it yet, but he could be the key to ending the impending darkness, or the key to its inevitable victory.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry I went MIA for a for a while but I'm back bishes with a whole new story! It's not based off of anything but I hope you enjoy it all the same!**

In the shadows of the world, real monsters roam and terrorize mankind. In the air or below the ground, nowhere is safe from the creatures that feed on fear. Everything you thought were just legends and fairytales are real. Fairies,vampires, trolls, ghosts, they all exist. I am an officer of the IDCA and this...is The Dawn Of Acheron.

_A New Beginning _

I was 16 when I was recruited into the force. The only way to join the International Demon Containment Agency is to be approached by an alpha. An alpha is the highest position an enforcer can achieve next to being the omega. The omega is the Director of the organization, he ultimately makes the final decisions and the only way the omega position changes hands is if the omega dies, is too old to fight, or emotionally unstable to give appropriate commands. But I didn't enter into the brotherhood the traditional way. They didn't find me, I found them.

I had sneaked out of my mothers house for the twentieth time in the past week. It was the exact same thing it always was, dark and quiet, my two favorite things at the time. My mother wasn't home nine times out of ten and when she was home she was always drunk and arguing with the ceiling and appliances which wouldn't bother me if she wasn't yelling at the top her lungs in the gibberish that is the Italian language. So I bide my time by drawing. I always found mythical creatures to be the most challenging to draw. There are a lot of pictures on the Internet but no one is sure how these beings of legend actually look like, no one knows if a harpy is grotesque or beautiful, if a dwarf is skinny or fat. I get to use my imagination when I draw. I know it sounds crazy to draw in the dark but I've always been able to see what I'm doing even in pitch black rooms and tonight I was drawing a basilisk, a giant reptile who's venom could turn you to stone. I drew the basilisk in the most commonly known form, a giant snake. The not so popular form is a reptilian-like bird for a head with a snakes body. I was just finishing the shading on the bottom half of the tail that seemed to come out of a sewer pipe into a small stream when I heard a slight metallic bang. I looked up for only a second, nothing else happened for what seemed like an hour but was only a minute. Then I heard it again, it sounded a little closer this time but again I paid no attention to the noise till it became repetitive and obnoxious enough for me to actually close my notebook and put my pencil in my pocket.

I followed the noise out of the alleyway, across the street, and into another. The sound became clearer, as if something hard was being thrashed against a metal container. I instantly thought it was a couple of thugs or gang bangers just fucking around till I heard a faint and painful grunt. I kept walking towards the noise till it was so loud it sounded like bombs exploding. The noise stopped and so did my breathing, my eyes grew wide, had I been noticed? How could I? The metallic bang was at least twenty times louder that the heaviest man's footstep let alone mine. I made the most dumb move I've ever made in my life, I slowly peered into the dark area that I was drawn to. I was frightened when I saw six men on the ground with their throats ripped open, all of them were wearing a strange uniform as if they were soldiers but their gear was blue and white not the traditional camouflage. What I saw next took the cake for the scariest thing I have ever laid eyes on. This...this, "thing" was scrawny with long dead hair on its head and the arms were twisted in an awkward position like it had them broken vertically, the nails were long and cracked with blood dripping from the tips. The eyes were almost avian with a crooked smile on its face. The creature wore raggedy grey clothes. The scariest part of the hideous being in front of me, is that smile and those yellow bird-like eyes were fixed on me.


	2. Page 2

**Here's page two guys, hope you like it.**

My heart was racing faster than an American Quarter Horse. The mangled face cocked an eyebrow at me and its smile grew wider revealing a mouth of pointed, rotten teeth. It spoke to me in a scratchy, deep yet feminine voice after releasing a large man from her grip and he fell with a loud thud followed by a groan of pain.

"Hello there my child, what are you doing out here? In the darkness of the city? All alone?" She made an advancement towards me and I took a step back and slipped on something cylindrical and my head hit the brick wall behind me. All I could hear was the muffled maniacal laugh of the grotesque woman that was now just a blur. I thought to myself saying this is it, this is how my life ends. She was looming over me now, her stench was so strong I swore my nose was about to kick the bucket, but as I went to push up with my hands I grabbed the cylinder and hit her across the side of her head with it. She screamed in pain as I stood up with a stagger. I heard a burning sound I've heard before, last week we had a lab activity with sulfuric acid and its effects on the human body. Basically we took dead tissue and dropped it into a test tube filled with a high concentration of the substance. The flesh began to break apart as if the acid was physically eating it. The cylinder had a crest on the hilt in the form of an eagle or another predatory bird, I didn't pay much attention to it other than it seemed like a button. I was hesitant at first, but when I pressed it, the device extended into what I believed to be a stake. The witch hissed and recoiled. I saw this and went on the offensive. I jabbed and swatted at her, driving her back towards the wall. That's when things started to heat up, she lunged at me three times missing each time. She tackled me to the ground, I quickly jabbed her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her long enough for me to sink the entire length of the stake into her chest, pierce her heart, and come out of her back. The blood dripping down the staff landing on my shirt smelled worse than the hair in my face of the now dead woman. I rolled her off me. I was breathing so hard and my vision was blurred, before I knew it the world around me grew dark and silent.

I regained consciousness but I still couldn't open either of my eyes. I flinched when I felt a claw on my forehead and struggled till another was placed on my chest, pinning me to the cushioned bed. A soft feminine voice broke out above me, undoubtedly belonging to the creature pinning me to the bed. "Just relax, you're safe now. Nice job with the witch by the way, I've never heard of any outsider even seeing one and live to tell the tale but you actually killed one!"

"W-where am I? Why can't I see?" I started to sweat as my anxiety started kicking in.

"Calm down Felix, you got some blood in your eyes so I used a biological sanitizer to clean them out. Luckily the only side effect is temporary blindness, you should be regain vision in a short while"

"Uh...how to do know my name...?"

"You had your school ID on you"

"Oh...almost forgot about that. You said that back there was a...a witch? Not a real one right? Just a crazy woman who's anorexic, doesn't shower, or brush her teeth that thinks she's a witch?"

"Well your description was spot on but no these women actually use dark magic to use for their sabbaths and spells."

My vision turned white for a moment, then a petite figure started coming into view. Her hair was long and dark brown, she was a little skinny and her eyes were emerald green. I sat up almost hypnotized by the pure beautiful color saying nothing. I snapped out of it when she smiled and turned away for a moment, I shook my head lightly.

"You still haven't told me where I am."

"All you need to know for now is you're in good claws." She winked and playfully lunged her claws at me as she turned away from me. At that point I saw feathers on her arms and the wings protruding from her back.

"Whoa! Are you a harpy?"

She laughed a little bit then turned her head towards me smiling and gave a quick nod. She started to walk away from me and down a long hallway. I cried out "wait!" She looked back at me "you know my name, I think it's only fair I know yours" she laughed again.

"I'm Christina, get some rest Mr. badass, you have a big day to start in a few hours." She walked down the hall till she was out of sight.


End file.
